halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Avery J. Johnson/Quotes
Votes *'DELETE' We don't need a list like this. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 19:31, 8 April 2007 (UTC) *If we needed a list for this, at least make more lists of other Marines, if you guys haven't already.-Blemo 19:16, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Are IP addresses even allowed to vote on deletions?? -- Manticore Talk | 09:46, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think so. Regardless, this is the same as with the Grunts (Unggoy)/Quotes page. Innappropriate naming, and probably a lot of it plagiarised from HBO. We should just link to HBO. 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 05:31, 18 May 2007 (UTC) *'DELETE - Inappropriate naming format -- Manticore Talk | 09:46, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Well make sure you provide a link to the HBO, because some of Johnsons quotes are funny. :Doesn't matter--our goal is not to be funny. We can always appropriate rename.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 10:22, 24 May 2007 (UTC) *'KEEP' Plenty of wikis have quote pages. As with other wikis, it should be titled Quote:Avery J. Johnson. Also, as such quotes originate from games and novels, we technically are not plagiarizing HBO at all.--'SPARTAN-118' 22:16, 3 June 2007 (UTC) **We don't know that the games are where whoever added them got them. And if we don't get any from HBO, we will probably NEVER have a complete list. I say we should just link to HBO. --GPT(talk) 09:27, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Is there prahaps a page "Famas qoutes from the Halo Universe" ?? --Climax-Void Chat or *'KEEP/DON'T DELETE' It is a good page, maybe just rename it. And a link to HBO would be nice. But I don't copy from HBO, I list the quotes I hear in-game. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company *'KEEP' We shouldn't delete it, maybe change it or redirect it at most ImperatorExer 21:34, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Random sentences Can we keep this page clear of random sentences like "We have Jackals in the courtyard!" While they technically are "quotes", they're not really what this page is about. Not technically, they ARE quotes. It is what this page is about, they are quotes, this is a quotes page. Why aren't they what this page is about??? Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:Halodude|'de']] 09:45, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Sierra 117 Quotes I don't think that different words are said at the end of his sentences depend on the difficulty. The one that says "They must love the smell of badass." says it was said on Legendary, but the first time I played through (on Easy) He said that. We should remove part where it says he says things on different difficulties. (alot of "says/saids", huh?) Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company FYI Johnson says the Bvlgari line on solo Legendary, not just co-op. When it says at the Trivia category in Johnson's page, he was involved in a romantic relationship with his Commanding Officer Jilan Al-Cyngi after the Battle of Harvest. Does that mean he was involved in a Sexual moment with her or something? Can you guys please sign your signature everytime you put your comment... and no, he just loves the commanding officer but there is no sexual relationship asfar as i know...[[User:.::souljer::.|'Soul-Reaper']][[User talk:.::souljer::.|'Can't talk...being chased !!']]makes me High! Project: PROMETHEUS 16:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well if he didnt have that other stuff with her does that mean the 2 just kissed or are married, of course he loves her. That's why I'm asking about the Romantic Relationship with her, because Romantic Relationships sometimes mean Sexual Relationships User: ATP2555